Uиdєя тнє ѕтнєєтѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Cerré el libro entre mis manos tras marcar la hoja, y me preparé para salir. Sabía que este día no sería fácil, pero ninguno de mis días lo son."::...::¡Respuesta al reto de Kany Iparis!::..


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece &amp; esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

**Hey! No pensé que haría mi entrada triunfal a este fandom con una historia así, pero tampoco me quejaré B(.**

**»Aclaración&amp;Advertencias: Al parecer, creo que confundí 'misterio' con 'depresión' así que... puede que deprima un poco (?). Referencia a la muerte; posible OoC; A.U.; condiciones del reto impuesto por la estupenda Kany Iparis al final~.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

_Under the Sheets._

* * *

Desperté y, como de costumbre, la oscuridad de mi pequeño cuarto me embargó al momento. Los párpados se seguían sintiendo pesado por mi gran falta de sueño pero, cuando desde pequeña tienes pesadillas que te provocan tanto ansiedad como insomnio, supongo que te acostumbras y, simplemente, te resignas.

Tengo que admitir que, desde que tengo memoria, nunca me ha gustado dormir. Mi hermano mayor —algo molesto… pero bueno en el fondo— solía molestarme por ello hasta que, de algún modo, logró enterarse sobre mis terrores nocturnos. Sin embargo, al ser a edad tardía que reaccionó a lo que hacía, creo que el cargo de consciencia por todos esos años de inconsciencia fue lo que lo impulsó a buscarme un psicólogo, ¿y qué mejor psicólogo para analizarme, que uno de sus amigos de la infancia?

Me di vuelta entre las sábanas, reacia a dormir.

Cuando lo noté, mi vista se volvió a posar en el techo y, mi mente, quiso regresar a aquel momento.

—_Kari… _

_Cuando escuché la voz de Tai ni siquiera me molesté en asentir o devolver la vista. Sólo seguí revolviendo el plato con leche que tenía enfrente, jugando distraídamente con los pocos cereales que flotaban tan perdidos como yo._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

_Por más que, desde un principio, sólo hubiésemos sido nosotros dos contra el mundo, mi voz no podía dejar de ser así por las mañanas; mucho menos mi actitud hasta para con él._

—_Tenemos que hablar._

_Tal vez a otra persona el «tenemos que hablar» le hubiese asustado, pero a mí no me afectó._

_Me encogí de hombros. Conociendo a mi hermano, hasta podía creer que se había tardado en actuar._

—_Mañana tendrás una cita con un amigo…_

— _¿Hablas de tu "novia"?_

_El escucharlo atragantarse me hizo sentir un poco feliz, por lo que una débil sonrisa se vio reflejada en mi rostro._

—_Hablo en serio, Kari —dijo con firmeza y algo de molestia palpable en su voz—. Mañana te llevaré al consultorio de Joe._

_No repliqué ni negué nada. ¿Para qué molestarme? Tai tenía razón y yo necesitaba ayuda._

Otro suspiro escapó de mis labios antes de que decidiera ver la hora que marcaba el reloj digital que Mimi, una de las amigas de mi hermano, me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños.

Cuando quise apagar la innecesaria alarma, en la radio sonó «Bullet», de una banda llamada Hollywood Undead.

Con mi estado de ánimo y _el trabajo que llevaba pendiente_, eso no fue un buen presagio.

* * *

_0x/0x/20xx:_

_Volví a tomar las pastillas._

_Nada raro ha pasado aún. __Ellos__ siguen sin aparecer __del todo..._

_Han pasado desde tres días desde entonces._

_Sigo sin saber si estar aliviada o temer por lo peor._

* * *

Luego de cumplir con todas mis necesidades básicas y de leer, acompañada únicamente por una taza de café, el sol terminó colándose por los pequeños espacios de la persiana detrás de mí.

Cerré el libro entre mis manos tras marcar la hoja, y me preparé para salir.

Sabía que este día no sería fácil, pero ninguno de mis días lo son.

* * *

_Nombre del cliente (o del titular, en caso de haber más de una solicitud): Taichi Kamiya._

_Caso a investigar: Desaparición de Sora Takenouchi._

_Tiempo estimado hasta el momento: 28 horas sin ninguna señal o pista alguna sobre su paradero._

_Prioridad: __Alta._

* * *

Cuando entré al despacho en el que solía trabajar, automáticamente el calor de la calefacción me invadió, instalándose un poco en mis mejillas cuando dejé colgado el modesto abrigo beige que llevaba.

— ¿Tampoco pudiste dormir?

Joe me recibió con una pequeña sonrisa cuando se asomó desde su oficina.

A pesar de la distancia, pude ver a través de sus lentes unas pequeñas ojeras marcadas.

Sonreí un poco. _Él tampoco lo había pasado bien._

— ¿Ha habido más del caso? —pregunté casualmente, evitando dar un bostezo que me dejaría en evidencia.

Tomé como respuesta la mueca de mi superior. Cuando llevas conociendo a alguien por tantos años —y hasta terminas eligiendo tu profesión para ayudarle en lo más que te sea posible— ese tipo de cosas son, relativamente, fáciles de detectar.

Creo que olvidé mencionarlo, pero Joe ya no era mi psicólogo. Tras tratarme unos meses con él, siguió recetándome los mismos medicamentos aunque hubiese terminado por volverse detective de pronto; ¿la razón? Nunca me animé a pedírsela. Él tampoco me hacía más preguntas de las necesarias… quizá porque le hiciese algunas a mi hermano, nunca lo sabré.

— ¿Dónde hallaron el cuerpo? —pregunté al acercarme. Mientras lo hacía, saqué mi celular para hacer una pequeña anotación sobre el tema. En este trabajo, lo mejor es llevar un registro de lo que haces… _en cualquier caso de que algo te ocurra._

—Estaba en apartamento de su madre —respondió mientras se acomodaba las gafas con una mano, con la otra manejaba el mouse de la computadora—. Algunos vecinos dijeron que escucharon que la señora Takenouchi estaría de viaje por unos días; por ello Sora habría ido a cuidar el piso.

Asentí.

— ¿Algún dato más para tomar en cuenta?

—Los forenses estaban trabando en eso. Dijeron que nos darían los resultados lo más rápido que pudieran —dijo, imprimiendo lo que parecía ser un expediente médico. Gracias a que estaba de espalda, no pude apreciar su expresión, aunque llegué a notar sus facciones bastantes ensombrecidas para tratarse de él mismo.

Aunque no me sintiese tan afectada, podía llegar a comprenderlo. _Después de todo, Sora era una de nuestras amigas._ No habríamos tenido el mismo lazo que compartía ella con mi hermano, pero la queríamos lo suficiente como para involucrarnos en esto hasta el final.

— ¿Fue asesinato?

—No lo parecía.

Antes de dejarme preguntarle a qué se refería, me extendió un par de hojas. En ellas, había lo que parecía ser una estadística, y rayas negras; violentas rayas negras.

—Ese fue uno de sus últimos resultados en los exámenes que se estaba haciendo a escondidas —avisó. Cuando se giró a verme, pude percatarme de que sus ojeras eran, incluso, peores que las mías—. _No sé cómo pudo resistir tanto tiempo sin pedir ayuda…_

No puedo decir que eso último no me identificó.

Para cuando lo noté, mi vista se había perdido sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación, y me encontraba arrugando un poco las finas hojas por la presión de mi mano.

— ¿Crees que sean…?

Traté de preguntar, pero el hilillo que fue mi voz terminó por perderse antes de agregar «ellos». Por más de que hubiese cumplido los 21, ni siquiera Joe, que era incluso mayor que Tai, se atrevía a_ nombrarlos._

Con un poco más confianza que la que demostraba en esos momentos, Joe asintió. Por el rabillo del ojo le vi apretar los puños.

—Sí —dijo. Parecía tener una extraña mezcla de enfado y decepción a la vez—. Definitivamente _son ellos._

Un escalofrío recorrió mi ser, causándome un pequeño mareo al instante.

Por instinto, Joe me sostuvo instantáneamente. No pude evitar elevar la mirada para verle.

Mis mejillas volvieron a avivarse.

— ¿Estás bien, Kari? —preguntó. No sé si fue mi imaginación, que trató de jugarme una mala pasada, pero lo noté preocupado.

Asentí, perdida en sus ojos. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo más, Joe se separó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro.

—Es un alivio. No me permitiría perder a alguien tan especial para mí —soltó vagamente, aunque toda la ilusión que se formó cuando mi corazón latía con fuerza quedó (honestamente) algo deshecha cuando agregó distraídamente: —. Además, tal vez Tai me mataría…

Suspiré.

Sí. Por ser la hermanita del «líder del grupo» siempre solía tener cuidado especiales de sus demás amigos. A veces Matt me invitaba a sus conciertos cuando sabía que estaría libre una temporada (T.K. solía hablar demasiado con su hermano; su relación es casi tan estrecha como la mía con Tai), otras veces Mimi me llevaba con ellas de compras —siempre pagadas por su ilimitada tarjeta de crédito, claro—, y así podría poner más ejemplos que, sinceramente, no son tan importantes en este momento.

—Tal vez lo haría —contesté de modo apenas audible, cosa que agradecí cuando noté que Joe no llegó a entender el verdadero por qué de mi deprimente estado.

Sin dilatarnos más, Joe fue por sus cosas mientras yo me quedé viendo la nada. El casi verme en el vidrio de los diplomas colgados en su oficina no creo que cuente como un hecho totalmente real _porque no se sintió así del todo._

Negué con la cabeza levemente, aunque fue su voz la que me hizo salir del trance —y de dejar de escuchar algunos murmullos, esos que empecé a escuchar casi al mismo tiempo que empecé a tener las pesadillas con _ellos_—.

Finalmente, asentí torpemente para seguirle.

Teníamos mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

_0x/0x/20xx:_

_Tomé las últimas pastillas del blíster. Creo que debí haber recordado llevar la prescripción a la farmacia._

_Pero no importa._

_Joe dijo que me acompañaría por el resto del día. No quería que me quedara sola (mi tonto hermano mayor estará ocupado hasta pasar la madrugada); fue muy lindo cuando me lo dijo._

_De alguna forma, me alegra que él y Mimi no hayan vuelto a estar juntos desde que ella fue a Estados Unidos a estudiar. Aunque es agradable cuando viene unos meses a visitarnos._

* * *

Joe fue extremadamente atento —aún, mucho más de lo que acostumbra—. Me invitó un almuerzo que terminamos compartiendo; qué cosas, ¿no. Además, no hay forma en que pueda quejarme. Mi estómago empezaba a quejarse por la falta de comida…y pasarla con él hizo _todo _mucho más pasable. Seguramente, de haber almorzado con Tai, hubiese habido un silencio incómodo y sepulcral. Tercamente, Tai no hubiese preguntado qué nos iba con la investigación de Sora hasta que yo hablase, y yo no hubiese hablado hasta que él preguntara.

Exceptuando ese pequeño hecho, el resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Luego del café, Joe y yo nos acercamos hasta el apartamento de Sora. Con su auto estacionado a unas cuantas manzanas de él, nos aproximamos las restantes mientras hablábamos sobre el último proyecto informático de Izzy (el cual, si tenía éxito, nos serviría para confirmar algunas sospechas más adelante)… Al menos, eso es lo que Joe piensa que pasó.

Como toda persona, en algún momento tuve la necesidad de ir al baño. Cabe de más decir por y para qué me separé de mi superior cuando pasamos por el pequeño pub de los Motomiya, así que lo omitiré.

Lo que sucedió fue que, tras salir del cubículo para lavar mis manos y tratar de despertarme un poco con ayuda del agua fría, _vi a uno de ellos._ Estaba ahí, de pie, esbozando una de sus tétricas sonrisas entre filosos dientes conforme me veía casi paralizada por el miedo.

Sentí como el pulso se me aceleraba cuando _eso_ comenzaba a acortar la distancia, ya que estando de espaldas al lavamanos no podía retroceder —en caso de haber podido reaccionar—. Algunas frías gotas empezaron a resbalar por mi sien, delineando mi perfil, un poco antes de que mi aliento se comenzara a perder. «¿Es esto lo que pasaba Sora a diario?» me pregunté en cierto momento, aunque creo que eso mismo fue lo que me hizo reaccionar.

Como pude, llevé mi temblorosa mano hacia el bolso que siempre llevaba conmigo —no por vanidad, como puede parecer gracias al extravagante gusto de Mimi; dentro de él tengo los medicamentos que suelo necesitar— y, tras evitar algunos pequeños frascos plásticos, mis dedos lograron dar contra lo que buscaba: mi celular, el cual no me había parecido tan maravilloso en años.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, apunté al ser que estaba a escasos centímetros de mí a pesar de ser incapaz de verlo. El miedo me consumía y, lo único que logré mientras me concentraba en inhalar y exhalar (alegando que todo era un producto de mi imaginación, fue a apretar el botón de acción para captar su imagen.

Afortunadamente para mí, cuando escuché el sonido del disparo de la cámara, toda la tensión cesó de repente. Incluso, una chica de lentes me preguntó si me sentía bien «ya que estaba muy pálida», confirmando la normalidad de la situación. No tenía idea de hace cuanto estaría ahí y si habría visto algo, pero tampoco quise preguntar. Le di una pequeña excusa, un pequeño agradecimiento y salí rápidamente en busca de Joe, quien compartía _algo así _como una pequeña charla con Davis, el menor de los Motomiya.

Les sonreí cálidamente a ambos en un intento por disimular lo ocurrido, y puedo decir que me salía con la mía. Tanto Joe como Davis se sonrojaron tenuemente cuando anuncié que había regresado.

Lo bueno es que, salvo ese _pequeño incidente _nada más pasó _hasta ahora_, que debo tratar de conciliar el sueño. No es nada fácil… pero ninguno de mis días lo son.

* * *

_0x/0x/20xx:_

_Aún no me atrevo a ver la foto. No sé si algún día la veré._

_Por fin le presté atención a algunas canciones que mi hermano suele escuchar para fastidiar a Matt —o a quien sea—, aunque sé que en el fondo tampoco le gustan; los demás deberían haberlo notado también._

_Particularmente, "I don't wanna die" y "Paradise lost" se me hicieron algo… adorables._

_Sólo tenía que contártelo. Por mi primera vez en años, creo que tengo mucho sueño. No recordaba que se dificultara el pensar (o escribir) con claridad._

* * *

_Fecha límite: 12 de Abril._

Tipo: OneShot (+1000 palabras).

Pareja: KarixJoe.

Género: Mistery/Romance.

Rated: T.

Tema: AU sin digimons. Ambos son detectives y están investigando el asesinato de uno de sus amigos (el que tú quieras).

Punto 1: Kari debe de narrarlo.

Punto 2: Debes mencionar a lo largo de la historia 3 canciones de tu banda favorita (Hollywood Undead).

* * *

**Hey de vuelta! ¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que Kari pasará bien la noche~? (?).  
Sinceramente, creo que prefiero un poco más su faceta en Adventure que en 02 aunque... no es como si las recuerde demasiado bien -/-; _sí, tendré que ponerme al día para cuando salga Tri~._**

**¡En fin! Espero que esto no haya quedado tan mal como creo 9/9... sobretodo, porque también siento estar oxidada con la primer persona x3 así que... Kany, espero que esto haya cumplido algo de tus expectativas x/D.**

**Sin más para decir, proseguiré a esconderme detrás de una cortina~; ¡Ciao-ciao nvn7! &amp; gracias por leer~.**


End file.
